Little Miss Mudblood
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: He had been raised to hate people like her, but can his teenage hormones get in the way? D/He
1. Brought Up

Okay, nice little fic here about some stuff. please read and review!!  
  
b Prologue  
  
He was always told to hate them. He was brought up that way. But for no reason at all, he was attracted to her. She wasn't that pretty to anyone else, but to him, she was beautiful.  
  
During Potions one day, he tried to pair up with her, even sat next to her.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"To b-be your p-p-partner. P-please?," he asked stuttering and acting very unlike himself.  
  
"Flick Off I'm trying to help Neville with this truth potion antidote. Maybe next time. Now can you please go away?"  
  
Shot Down.  
  
OoO  
  
So? Good so far eh? Nice little romance fiction here. I'll update soon! 


	2. okay then?

Miss Mudblood, Chapter Two  
  
Okay, if you're reading this, obviously you've read chapter one. (Hello, who hasn't?) Anyways, I thought the first one was AWFUL short, so I thought I'd do another one A.S.A.P!! So, here it is!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!   
  
Title:: Confrontation  
  
Dedication:: To Mary Margret, my newest sister and reader of ALL my fics! Luv Ya Mary Pooz!  
  
Contact:: Questions or Comments should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, thank you.  
  
___  
  
Draco scowled at his fanclub, Espically Pansy. She grabbed again at his crotch, and he swatted her hand away. Frowning, she started making the moves on Goyle, who was too stupid to realize what she was doing.  
  
"Oh Goyle, so muscled! I bet YOU could protect me from the big bad wolf!," she blinked flirtatiously at Goyle, then glared evilly at Draco.  
  
"Screw you Pansy."  
  
Draco stood up and helped himself out of the Slytherin common room, down the corridor and out onto the grounds.  
  
___  
  
Hermonie scowled at Ron and Harry, who were copying off her homework again. Grunting in frustration, she crawled through the portrait hole and down past the great hall, onto the grounds.  
  
She sat by the lake, throwing clods of dirt to the giant squid, who gobbled them up mercilessly.  
  
"The great prats. Never once asked me if they could scrounge of my work. All that dedication for this. For this. SHIT!", she was screaming mad now, and crying.  
  
"Oh stop overreacting you stupid git," she scolded herself and curled into a ball.  
  
___  
  
Draco heard someone yell "SHIT", and thought it might be interesting, so he slunk over to where he had heard the foul language. And there, to his surprise, he found Heromine, curled into a ball of robes and tears. Usually he would've poked fun, but his 'friends' weren't there, and he felt this way himself. Not to mention his major secret crush on her!  
  
"Granger?"  
  
She whimpered.  
  
"Great just what I need, you sticking your nose into my business."  
  
"Wow that's nice. I just want somebody to talk to, and by the looks of it, you do too."  
  
"Fine, you win, I'll talk. Let's walk then."  
  
She stood up and he lead her around to the other side of the Lake.  
  
___  
  
"Granger, can I tell you something?"  
  
She nodded, but kept wondering why he was being so nice.  
  
"I have a small fancy within you, but don't tell anyone okay?"  
  
Wow.  
  
This was so not what she was expecting. Maybe a little bribery for test awnsers, or poking fun at her while his gang his in the bushes, but no. This was serious. Plus there was no bushes or trees anywhere around.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Yeah. Okay then. I better be getting to my dorm, Snape'll kill me if he finds out I've been talking to you."  
  
"Bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Before he left he quickly grasped her hand, then let it fall to her side.  
  
___  
  
"No bloody way!"  
  
Ron and Harry still couldn't believe her.  
  
In fact, she didn't believe herself. She had never thought of Draco this way and well, just WOW. Smiling, she carried herself up to her dormitory and tucked herself in, before falling into a strangled sleep.  
  
___  
  
So, is it okay? I know, not very sappy, but nobody made any promises! Anyways, more tomorrow maybe? Don't forget to review!! 3 yall! 


End file.
